


The Interview

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Letocest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Jared keep his cool through the interview?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

"Are you serious?" Jared asked sounding frustrated. 

"Yup. That's the dare" Shannon replied back. 

"The whole time?" 

"The entire interview."

Shannon and Jared's little game had finally come to a head so to speak. 

"No moans. No groans. Unless you want the whole world to know about us." Shannon said with a wink. 

Jared's phone rang as he took a seat on the edge of the bed he shared with his brother. 

As he answered, Shannon made quick work of his brother's zipper and pulled his semi-hard prick into his hand. 

"Mr. Leto? This is Jamie with the radio station. We'll be going live in thirty seconds." The voice on the other ended answered. 

"Sure thing."

Jared was doing ok so far considering that he was being worked fairly gently at this point by Shannon's mouth now. 

"Alright ladies and gents we are joined live now by front man for Thirty Seconds To Mars Jared Leto." The DJ began. "Jared. How's it going?"

"Uhh doing pretty good. Yourself?" Jared answered back now fully erect and being plunged in to his brother's hot waiting mouth. 

"We know you guys have got some dates coming up in South America soon. You looking forward to that?"

"Mmm. Mmmhmm" Jared caught himself as his eyes closed. "We love playing down south."

Shannon let out an almost audible giggle as he stroked Jared's cock a little harder and tugging his pants down below his hips. 

"How is it working with your brother?" 

Jared let out a soft giggle and sigh as Shannon rolled his balls in the palm of his hand, still bobbing the length of him. 

"Tell him." Shannon whispered. "Tell him how much you like your big brother working with you." 

Shannon buried Jared's dick deep in his mouth quickening his pace. 

"Ahem. Shannon is uhh" 

Jared was losing his cool. He breathed deeply trying to compose himself, but Shannon wasn't letting up any time soon. 

"He's uhh very skilled. And..." He trailed off as Shannon sucked hard at the head of his cock while continuing to stroke him. "His mouth..."

"His mouth?" The DJ sounded shocked. 

"Uhh yeah" Jared said quickly snapping back to reality. "Guy cusses like a sailor."

That got a laugh out of the DJ and Shannon both. 

"Well what's he up to today?" The DJ questioned. 

"Oh I'm sure he's working somewhere downstairs. Having a ball."

Shannon took Jared's slight cue and flicked his tongue along Jared's sensitive area where his balls and prick met finally taking one in to his mouth. 

"Sounds like fun" the DJ continued sounding slightly confused "Should we expect to hear some new music coming soon?"

"Mmm. Mmmhmm. Lots of things coming. Soon" he managed after a slightly awkward pause. 

"Unfortunately that's all we really have time for right now. But uh we appreciate the talk today" the DJ finished. 

"Ahem" Jared cleared his throat to keep from moaning loudly. "Yeah it was great thanks" he said quickly hanging up and tossing his phone to the floor. 

"You almost didn't make it" Shannon said releasing his brother from his mouth. 

"Fuck. Stop teasing and make me cum baby"

Shannon complied and took all of his brother at once gripping his fingers into his hips as Jared began thrusting in time with Shannon's rhythm. 

Jared leaned back on his elbows watching himself disappear in to Shannon as the familiar flame built up in his belly. 

"Shit, Shannon I'm gonna cum"

Taking Jared in to hands again he stroked slowly as the tip of his tongue ran over the sweet spot on the head of his prick...waiting. 

He didn't have to wait long as Jared let his hot cum release in short satisfying spurts on Shannon's tongue causing him to groan as he swallowed. 

"So," Shannon said softly between his cleaning licks along Jared's length. "What'd you have in mind for me?"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave comments, suggestions or requests.


End file.
